When he met her
by Valentine4u
Summary: The life of chibi vegeta and how he meets a little chibi bulma in planet vegeta. Bulma and her family had been held captive by freiza for more new technology, but they want to escape, will the little prince befriend her and help her escape?
1. Prologue

**I DONT OWN DRAGON BALL Z**

Prologue : When he met her.

You can see a small figure walking down the halls. A frown trademark never leaving his face, his red cape he wore proudly of his almost extinct race and his tail protectively around his small waist. He knew today of all days were different and he also knew that no one cared. Well almost no one. He still thinks one particular saiyan might change his mind.

He passed several warriors down the hall towards his "master's" wing. Each giving him deadly looks and mocking remarks about his race. He so badly wanted to teach them a lesson for even disrespecting the prince of all saiyans but he all knew too well that they were all stronger than he is. There were times that he didn't let that stopped him and he painfully learn the lesson of not talking back.

He stopped outside his "master's" door and stood there. _what did I do this time,? I couldn't have done anything! I just came back from doing his stupid dirty work!! I haven't even gotten the chance of rest at all. _He held his breath and went in.

"Hello my little 'Prince'" said the cold tyrant.


	2. A walk outside

The prince enter his throne room and began to walk towards his master . The prince made a fake loyalty bow.

"How may I be of service to you, Lord Frieza?" Vegeta said allowing his bangs to cover his face that was showing pure hatred for him.

The cold tyrant let out a chuckle, despite the monkey's best efforts, he knows that all his talk of loyal to him its pure fake. "My prince, I have a very special mission for you to take today, since its your day of birth, I shall grant you the day off, you may do as you wish as long as its inside the palace walls, do whatever you please but just for today, tomorrow you'll have an immense training. Do you understand?"

The prince stood there completely baffled, did he just hear right when he said that he has a day off? He has never been given the freedom of doing what he pleases.

"Did you hear me monkey?! " screamed Frieza. Vegeta winced "Yes lord Frieza"

"Yes what?" Taunted Frieza "Yes Lord Frieza, thank you for being so generous towards me, though I don't deserve it for I am a..stupid monkey " Vegeta said red burning his cheeks.

Frieza laughed enjoying his humiliation "Yes, you are a stupid monkey" Vegeta turned around getting ready to leave when--

"Leaving so soon? Why don't you stay with me for a while, have a glass of wine?"

Vegeta stopped dead at his tracks, trying to show no emotion but his tail was a dead give away when it swished angrily from side to side. Despite his great hate towards Frieza he managed to control his anger but unfortunately not his cold tone " No thank you Lord Frieza, if you don't mind I rather go to my private dorm. "

Frieza chuckled "Sure, whatever you want my little charming prince, enjoy your day"

* * *

He managed to avoid anyone on the way towards his dorm and as soon as he was in he let himself fall on his bed ( which he hasn't been on it for months because of his mission). He hated his room!, showed nothing of his personality. It was his own planet and he was not allowed much luxury, his room just held a bed, bathroom, and a desk with a vary of books and information from different planets so he can have some advantage when he is ordered to destroy one.

He lay there staring at his ceiling thinking what he should do for the rest of the day _what day off?! Its night time already! _Screw that! He wanted to be outside. Once he came to that decision, he got up and out of his room when he bumped into what felt like a wall.

"Hey there prince, you should watch where ya going, it aint my fault you so puny that I didn't see you there"

Vegeta almost let a smile appear on his face. "Well if you weren't a big headed baboon, you might be able see me. " Vegeta said with a smirk.

Nappa laughed and rustled the prince's hair. "Happy birthday prince, what are you five now?" Vegeta frown at the taunt. "No idiot! I'm eight." he replied as he walked around Nappa heading towards the palace exit. "Hey! Where ya going? You know you're not allowed outside prince!" Nappa screamed while he ran towards him.

"Nappa, I cant stand it here!, I gotta go out side for a bit. I need to think…besides, heh you know what to do" with that he left Nappa all well knew, everyone once in a while the prince sneaked outside and he always covered for him.

* * *

Vegeta walked around outside and checked if anyone was looking at him, once he saw he wasn't insight of anyone, he went to his secret place.

As soon as he was there, he felt different, this place made feel different. The grass was so green, giant trees surrounded the place and in the middle was a small pond. The pond was his favorite thing of it all, especially at night because when its night, the pond will glow with this blue color he enjoyed soon becoming his favorite color.

He sat and the grass and laid down looking up, he felt different and no one knew of this place. It was his own and he didn't had to share. He closed his eyes and tried to rest when he heard noises around some bushes. He sat up alert. _No! they couldn't find out about this place, its mine! _he got in a fighting chance "Who's there!" when there was no reply he started to get annoyed "Answer me now!"

Then a small blue haired little girl came out with tears on hear eyes "I'm lost, can you help me?"

So, how was it so far? :P Aww chibi bulma and chibi vegeta sooooo cute! Lol okay guys so let me know how it is so far, I will bring more chapters soon I will not leave you with just 2 chapters and update in months lol I hate it when a good story takes a long time to be done see ya

Valentine /bows


	3. Meeting Bulma

The little girl stood there looking at him with tears in her eyes. Vegeta looked at her shocked, he has never seen this girl before in fact he has barely seen anyone around his age. Women are not a big population anymore other than you common concubine.

"Please, I'm lost" the girl sniffled " I don't know where I am…*hiccup* and I lost my mommy and daddy, I cant find them, *hiccup* there are monsters everywhere! I'm so scared!" she said crying very loudly.

This was painful to his sensitive hearing, as the loud cries surrounded them, he felt like slapping the girl to her senses. Nobody cries, it's a sign of weakness. Vegeta came alert when she cried more loudly thinking that she could give away his hideout to Frieza.

"Stop it! That's enough of your cries girl!" he shouted to her.

She immediately, reduced her crying to sniffles and looked at him "What's your name?"

He responded thoughtlessly "Prince Vegeta" as soon as the words escaped his lips, he felt like giving himself a slap as well. Never give your name to the enemy! He studied her closely, she didn't even looked dangerous, Vegeta wondered if Frieza knew of this girl's presence but soon pushed those thoughts away, he didn't care if Frieza killed the girl in the end, he was a warrior.

"You're a prince, wow I've never met a prince before, my name is Bulma." she replied with a warm smile.

Vegeta remembered that Frieza told him once he meets different races, he should always be of to service of them until he said otherwise. He wondered if this girl was a test sent from the lord himself seeing if Vegeta kept his word. With a loud sigh Vegeta gave a small bow "Prince Vegeta of the Planet Vegeta and of the saiyan race , at your service."

Bulma's eyes light up, and she let out a laughed that was foreign to him, he has never heard anyone laughed so.. Innocently before. The girl was different, that was for sure.

"Now, here are my questions for you girl. First of all, how did you come to this place! Second of all, were you followed? And thirdly, what are you doing here?! "

She looked like she was at the verge of tears again. Vegeta sighed, if he doesn't want anyone finding his place, he can't make the girl cry again.

"Okay okay, what happened?" he asked tiredly.

"Well *sniffed* I wondered along and I got lost." Bulma looked around

"Got lost?" Vegeta snickered "Stupid"

Bulma got red "Don't call me stupid you.. You stupid um stupid jerk!"

Vegeta felt like laughing. Who _is _this girl anyway but he soon came to reason that he should take this girl back to where she came from. He has been out too long and Nappa will start to get anxious incase Frieza or Zarbon showed up and the prince was not present.

He noticed that Bulma was checking his hideout, she kneeled down and look at her reflection on the pond. The blue that glowed on the pond reflected on her face. Vegeta was silent. Never has he seen anyone like her before, he started to feel drawn to her innocence. _who is she? What is she for that matter. She looks human. What are humans doing here?! Does no one inform me of anything anymore!? She's so.. Weird. Agh dammit, I've got to get her out of here before she blows my hideout. _

"Hey!"

Bulma snapped her head up and looked at him.

"You've got to get out of here you stupid girl, before you get me into trouble!"

Bulma frown "That's what I've been trying to tell you , you dummy, I'm lost and I have no idea how to get back"

Vegeta growled. "What did you just call me!?" _I'm never gonna get rid of this girl. Damn! The only way is to take her back to her stupid dorm!. _He growled again. "Alright dammit I'll take you back girl!."

Bulma smiled "Thanks a lot !"

"Yea whatever, just follow me and be quiet!" he said and started off.

Bulma quickly followed behind.

Vegeta used the night shadows to his advantage whenever he felt someone close by. The last thing he needed was to be found and especially with a human. This girl could be Frieza slave for all he know and he definitely get a beat down if he was caught with her.

"Wait here okay?"

"Okay" Bulma hid behind a wall.

Vegeta checked the hall just to see if anyone was there. As soon as he saw that it was clear he called for the girl to follow. Vegeta put on his scouter to see if anyone with a level was to approach them.

"What's that thingy?"

"It's a scouter and I hear one more stupid question, you can take yourself back" Vegeta growled.

Bulma was quiet for the rest of the walk. He followed her instructions as to where she think her room was but he knew. Her scent was different and he followed the source of it. When the door came to view she went in and looked at him.

"Thank you" she smiled at him.

Vegeta frown. "Yea whatever now stay there and don't get out. Oh, and one more thing, don't ever mention to anyone of my place! Do you understand me girl?! Because if you do, you're dead!" Vegeta threatened.

Bulma nodded. With that Vegeta was gone.

He walked back to his dorm and passed Nappa on the way who gave a slight nod and he went inside his dorm. Vegeta went to his bed and the last image he had left was of Bulma before he went into a deep slumber

So what u guys think? Feedback is always welcome and if its good it will just inspire me to keep on going. How cute are those two together :P

See ya guys on the next chapter!

Valentine

/bows


	4. A rough training

He felt like passing out, he couldn't take it anymore after 300 saibamen his body was exhausted.

"Give him another hundred!" ordered Frieza. Zarbon, being Frieza's right hand man was shocked. Not many saiyans can take so many saibamen's.

The little prince already took 300 another set would probably either kill him or make him pass him out from all the hard work.

Vegeta got up from the floor though it looked inviting for a good slumber at that moment. _No! I can take it! That fucker can't break me! I wont let him. I can take 500 if I wanted to. I'm the prince of all saiyans therefore I must set an example of triumph. A prince cannot fail just because he…he's tired!!. _

Vegeta got up again after another set of Saibamen and got in a fighting stance.

Frieza laughed "What's the matter little prince? Are you tired?" he said tauntingly.

Vegeta frowned, last thing he needed was to be mocked. "No! I'm not tired at all, send another hundred! I can take them all!

Frieza laughed again "No prince you had enough, go to your dorm and rest you are not allowed to go to the medic chambers at all. You will heal on your own Vegeta. Now leave before I change my mind. "

Vegeta felt like exploding, how dare he not let him go to the medic chambers! "Did you hear me Vegeta?! "

"Yes lord Frieza. I will be on my way, thank you" Vegeta bowed and left.

* * *

Out of frustration Vegeta punched the a wall and made a hole when he left Frieza's wing. He knew he couldn't even take one more Saibamen but he didn't want Frieza to know that. With a sigh, Vegeta walked away.

He made it to his room and went in. Frieza may not let him go to the medic chambers but Vegeta knew how to heal himself.

He was sent to the chambers a lot of times, therefore he knew very well the woman who healed him and bandaged him up. Her name was Betty and she was a human. He never knew why Frieza got a human for the medic chambers but never questioned it either. At times he got along well with Betty, rare times he looked up to her in a mother figure but he never let her know of it. Still treating her like a peasant but other times he opens up to her and talks to her.

Betty taught him how to mend his wounds on his own and Vegeta did it perfectly.

Being done with his wounds he laid on his bed looking up. _What do I do now? I've finished my mission and my training. _Vegeta sighed bored.

He got up and out of his room.

* * *

He began walking down the halls looking down thinking. _How long am I going to be stuck in this hell hole!? I must become the Saiyan of Legend. That destiny is meant for me! And when I become it, I will destroy Frieza and make __him__ beg at __my__ feet. _Vegeta stopped at the end of the hall that divided into two. The right one was the dining hall, he could use a bite to eat, he was starving and it was torture when a saiyan does not eat but the left was for that human girl. _I wonder if that girl is still alive. Why is she here? What's her purpose she's just a child what can she do, I doubt she has any powers or I would had read them already. _

Vegeta's stomach growled hungrily. He looked at both hallways before coming up to a decision.

Vegeta took the left.

:P :P how is it so far? What a a hard work out! Poor veggie must be tired sorry for the little delay for the new chapter, I've been working a lot so I didn't had that much time to add it but here it is, and next one will be coming too!!

/bow


	5. What is tag?

**Making his way down to her dorm, made the young prince ponder why is he going to see her?**

_**What is she to me? She's nothing!? Just a stupid human slave…but why do I want to see her?.**_

**He passed some low-level guards on the way who thought too high of themselves. As soon as they saw the prince going their way, they decided to have a little fun, knowing that he can't fight back due to Frieza's orders. **

**Not knowing of their plans, Vegeta accidentally bumped into one of the solders. He stood there letting a low warning growl escape. That was the only warning he gave, if not obeyed, they would be severely punished. **

"**Well well , if it isn't the all high-mighty-little-prince of a dead race." He laughed holding his stomach as if someone told a joke. **

"**Boys don't forget to bow for the little squirt!" **

**Vegeta growled "Enough! Step out of my way you fools!" **

**Another guard, more likely a human, stepped in. His face expression didn't seem to be angry or mocking like the others. **

"**But prince, what are you doing here? Usually we keep the slaves and traitors in this wing." **

**Vegeta was getting angry. "My business are of no matter to you idiot! Now move before I send you to the next dimension. My patience is wearing." **

**The guards knew when to call it quits, usually when Vegeta is getting mad is when they are done.**

**Walking around them, he caught her scent. She was only two doors away. **

**As soon as her door came to view, he was about to enter when he heard voices coming from the inside. Curiosity caught the best of him and he pressed his ear against her door to listen. **

* * *

"**But Ken, I'm scared, I don't wan to be here anymore, they are scary monsters everywhere" said a girly voice. **

"**I will Barbie, I will save you from here, let me just get my white horse and put on my shiny black armor and I will come to your rescue" said a bad impression of a men voice. **

"**Hurry! I'm sooooo scared" the girl named Barbie said. **

* * *

**Vegeta was so confused. **_**Are there others in there? **_**He took out his scouter and activate it. Nothing! No power levels no nothing. **_**Who were those voices? Who is she talking to, and who the hell is Barbie!?. **_

**Vegeta growled impatiently **_**Enough of this!. **_

**With that Vegeta went inside to get to the bottom of it. **

**Bulma got scared and got up, but soon she realized it was Vegeta. **

"**Vegeta!! You're here!" **

"**Who were you talking to girl!? No one is here." **

"**Talking?" Bulma was confused "Oh! You must mean Barbie and Ken." **

"**Yes moron! Who's are they? What are they? My scouter cant sense any level here besides you're weakling one."**

"**Well, they're my dollies!" Bulma said jumping up and down like some idiot, to Vegeta's point of view, holding some kind of plastic creatures. **

"**What are they? They have no life force whatsoever! "**

"**Here you can be Ken, lets play!" Bulma said giggling. Finally she had someone else to play other than herself. Little that she knew, the prince does not play, especially with dolls!.**

**Vegeta studied the plastic human creature. It looked so weird **_**What's with the creepy smile? **_

**He looked at Bulma. She was actually having fun. She was sitting down and setting her 'doll' inside a weird pink building that look like it was missing half of it because you can see the inside. **

**Bulma noticed that she was playing by herself again and looked up at Vegeta. She smiled.**

"**Oh yea! Boys don't play with dollies I forgot hehe" Bulma was thinking of a new game they can both plays meanwhile Vegeta let the doll fall on the floor. **

**Her eyes lit up with an idea she had**

"**Okay lets play this" She got up and walked towards Vegeta smiling soon she was close face to face. **

**Vegeta took one step backwards. If this girl was planning on attacking, he was far than ready. **

**Bulma poked him hard **

"**Tag! Your it!" **

**She was ready to run when she turned around and Vegeta did not moved. Again she poked him. **

"**Tag your it your it!"**

**Vegeta stood his girl raising an eyebrow with confusion. **_**Where is this girl getting at? **_

**Bulma frowned "Helloooo, you run, I tag, get it?**

**Vegeta frown, he obviously didn't understand the girl with her game rules. **

"**What's the matter don't you know how to play?" she asked him. **

**Vegeta crossed his arms and did his scowl signature. **

**Bulma just remembered that boys like to wrestle and play with toy guns, cops and robbers. Things like that. **

**That got her an idea and got in a fighting stance. She pretended to grow like the wrestlers she and her dad watch on TV back home. **

**Vegeta instantly recognized what she wanted to do and smirked. **_**So this girl wants to spar does she? Well, she has no idea who's she's messing with. **_**Vegeta thought as he got into a fighting stance as well but he got out an small energy ball. **

**Bulma looked at it curiously "Oooh, what's that?" **

**Vegeta laughed "It's your end" **

**As soon as those words escaped his lips, the door opened making both kids turned to see who it was. It was an old man with lavender hair with glasses and what it looked to be a cigar on his mouth. He wore a while coat and a held a clipboard. **

"**Bulma!" he shouted then took noticed of the bow holding an energy ball. "Who are you! Please! Leave my girl alone she's done nothing please, don't kill her I beg you" **

**Vegeta smirked and the energy ball disappeared from his palm. "Fool, I'm not going to kill her, we were just simply playing." **

**But Vegeta's smiled soon disappeared as soon as he saw someone behind the old man. Bulma saw Vegeta's face expression go from a smile to a shocked/fear face. **

"**Lord Frieza!" Vegeta gasped. **

"**Vegeta what are you doing here?" **

**The old man stepped in to answer "He was about to kill my daughter! Please spear her, I was told that we were not to be harmed as long as I do my job" **

**Frieza frowned at Vegeta. He knew that look and it meant "punishment" **

"**Do not worry Dr. Briefs, that contract is still active and your daughter will not be harmed…Vegeta, please follow me, I'd like a word with you as to what are you doing here" **

**Vegeta looked down then to the girl.**

"**Yes sir, as you command Lord Frieza" Vegeta said with a low bow. With that he followed Frieza to his quarters. **

* * *

**Sorry I took a while lol I had been working two jobs but more is on the way **

**How cute though! Them both playing, and vegeta holding the ken doll lol**

**Valentine **

**/bow**


	6. His mind games

Hey guys sorry for taking so long, school and work leaves me with little time to update the story and also my net was down but I got it back up again on going back on the story. ! :D 

But I had a very interesting idea for you guys :o 

I would like to have the fans be part of my story. So here's the thing, you guys can suggest where the story can go and if it's good I'll add it to the story. I'll be checking on the reviews for any suggestions from you! So if you have an idea where the story should go or what Vegeta should do whatever, let me know and put it down on the reviews. :D 

This part will be a very slight yaoi and a little dark but oh well you been warned: P

Thanks again!

Valentine 

/bow

* * *

Previously…

_Do not worry Dr. Briefs, that contract is still active and your daughter will not be harmed…Vegeta, please follow me, I'd like a word with you as to what are you doing here" _

_Vegeta looked down then to the girl._

"_Yes sir, as you command Lord Frieza" Vegeta said with a low bow. With that he followed Frieza to his quarters._

Vegeta followed Frieza towards his throne, a couple of warriors chuckled at the sight of him knowing the "Prince" was about to receive a punishment. Vegeta sent them a death glare towards them but he knew there's nothing to do to prevent what was about to happen. Vegeta looked up towards Frieza's back and frowned. He doesn't know why Frieza is mad at him, he has done nothing wrong! He did not break a rule or anything of that matter.

Their walk ended inside his throne room. Vegeta looked around and noticed there was neither Zarbon nor Dodoria, the whole room was empty and that did not look good. Vegeta started to get worried but did not show any emotion. Alone with Frieza was never a good sign.

He stopped walking and looked down getting ready for whatever was coming. Seconds passed that felt like hours and there were no words from Frieza, he did nothing, he just stood there looking at him. Vegeta's head was still down and he looked sideways unsure of what to do, he just saw Frieza's shadow in front of him unmoving. The room was so quiet that even his breathing, which he tried so hard to control, was too loud. His heart beat so fast he was certain that Frieza heard it.

"My little Vegeta…." He finally said.

Vegeta tried to steady his shaky breathing but it was impossible. He didn't like this feeling; Frieza was too calm and quiet. He had no idea what he was thinking, he wasn't showing anything.

"Lord Frieza, allow me to explain—"

"I do not want to hear of it, understand?" Frieza roared. Vegeta was confused, every time he did something wrong he always knew when would Frieza attack but now he felt like being in a pitch dark room waiting for him to strike.

"I caught you having an interest in that human girl" he went on.

"…sir..?" _what is he asking? I hate his mind games!_

"The human girl Vegeta!!" he shouted. Vegeta winced.

Frieza walked up to him and smirked then he circled him around.

"Do you fancy her Vegeta?"

Vegeta frowned. He was playing with him and he was enjoying it! Vegeta tried to think of an answer but he didn't comprehend what Frieza was getting it. _Fancy her? What does he mean?_

Meanwhile Frieza stopped behind Vegeta and let out a chuckle. "But Vegeta, you are far too young to be having that kind of thoughts. Being all alone in a room with a female. if you liked her so much you would had let me know and you could have kept her to yourself little prince. "

Vegeta was confused where his lord was going for. He can still feel his presence behind him. _I wasn't harming the girl... We were just playing. An innocent spar, ha! If she could even keep up with me. So why would I want to keep her? What the hell if Frieza referring to?!._

"Let me ask you this little prince" He could feel Frieza getting closer to him. Vegeta felt like turning around to face him but he was scared to. He was angry with himself at this emotion. Scared!? A prince should never be scared. No matter how strong the opponent is. 'Face your fears, it will make you stronger' those were the last words his mother mention to him before she was killed by the hands of Frieza. But he couldn't face him, no matter how hard he tried and trained his mind; he was scare of Frieza and probably always will be.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and snapped him back to reality. "Have you ever touched a woman Vegeta?" A sweat fell down his neck. He felt like busting out of the room. He was completely speechless. He was too afraid to even move, paralyzed by fear. The worst part is Frieza's hand was still there. It hasn't moved an inch.

"I don't… follow sir..." was all he could say, not daring to move.

"You know how it goes, a hand here… the it slides down..." As soon as those words left his lips, his hand also started to slide down Vegeta's arm.

Vegeta felt like his heart almost stopped. He was frozen. He started to feel sick to his stomach and was close to puking the lunch he had earlier. Where was Zarbon or that pink idiot when you needed them? Frieza felt Vegeta shake and laughed. "Don't tell me you're enjoying this Prince now are you? I could teach you if you want."

".. I prefer to go to my dorm my Lord, if you don't mind..." if he didn't leave any time soon he will puke in the room.

"You sure you don't want to stay a little longer?" he gave Vegeta a gently squeeze.

"No... Thank you Master Frieza, I am rather exhausted and wish to retire to my dorm, if that's okay"

Frieza stood back and let him leave "If you wish Vegeta, go ahead and rest."

He gave a quick bow and left rather fast without looking back. As soon as he was outside the door he let his back rest against the door. Another sweat drop fell down the side of his face. He tried to think of what just happened but decided to just try to forget it. He could still feel his hand.

Vegeta pushed himself off the door and went to his room. Along the way you could see the green pretty boy walking down. As soon as Zarbon saw Vegeta, he gave him a quick smirk.

"How did you little meeting with Lord Frieza because with the look from your face, I don't think it went that well."

"It is none of your business you fucking idiot!"

"My my, what a dirty little mouth you have there Prince. Someone ought to teach you some manners for speaking in the way to your superiors."

"I can't seem to label you that way Zarbon, a superior? You are nothing but fool! A low-level piece of trash, and the only way he's allowing you to stay alive is because he loves watch you be on your knees!"

"Why you little punk!"

Zarbon went it for an attack and Vegeta got ready when a voice interrupted them.

"Zarbon! That is enough!"Said the tyrant.

Vegeta froze not only because he hated that voice but because Frieza was standing behind him.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a mission with Mr. Dodoria?"

Zarbon bowed "Yes Lord Frieza, I'll be on my way" with the he left the hallway.

Vegeta stood quiet he didn't know if he should leave or stay there.

"Was he being on your nerves Vegeta?"

Vegeta growled, all he wanted was to go to his room. He wanted out of this part of the wing. Far away from the tyrant freak.

"Nothing I can take care of Master Frieza" the young prince spat.

"Heh heh, very well Vegeta as you were"

Vegeta walked down the hallway and made a left turned towards his dorm. He went to his shower to get rid of everything and be clean before he collapsed on his bed and passed out from exhaustion.

So what do you guys think? Good so far? I'll be waiting for your suggestions; I thought it be a good idea to allow other people in the story. So you guys can suggest it on the reviews or email it to me whichever.

And EWWWWW on Frieza! Leave Vegeta alone!

Valentine

/bow


	7. Trip to the nurse

Hey guys!

Here's the next! YAY lol

Hope you like

Valentine

/bow

* * *

_Vegeta growled, all he wanted was to go to his room. He wanted out of this part of the wing. Far away from the tyrant freak._

"_Nothing I can take care of Master Frieza" the young prince spat._

"_Heh heh, very well Vegeta as you were"_

_Vegeta walked down the hallway and made a left turned towards his dorm. He went to his shower to get rid of everything and be clean before he collapsed on his bed and passed out from exhaustion._

A saiyan pod was returning from the sky. A young boy was inside worn out from slaughtering the planet his lord ordered him to do so. His young body covered with the blood of the innocents who inhabited.

He shook his head. He tried to forget what happened in that planet.

Vegeta closed his eyes in trying to do so but the memory of it was impossible to forget.

----------Flashback----------

"Please, don't kill her, she is my offspring spare her life, take me but spare her please, have a heart" cried the man who held his daughter close to his chest.

"She will die anyway old man; this planet will be no more. Killing her would be better and I promise" Vegeta said walking close to them "Her death will be quick and painless, she won't feel a thing"

"Now you have two options, either she watches you die or you watch her die. Now choose" he said closing his eyes looking away "I don't have much time"

The old man looked at him shocked "How can you be so cruel, you're just a kid, no older then my daughter. Have you no heart? Have you no care for anyone? Just let us go!" he cried desperately.

Vegeta opened his eyes "Now you listen to me! It will be done as I say; you are in no position of any means of authority. I will take no orders from anyone especially from a peasant like you! Now choose! Who goes first, you or her?"

The girl shook of fright hugging his father and closing her eyes.

"I will go first, I don't want her to see this" the man said. He turned to the girl and smiled "Listen I want you to close your eyes, okay? It will be a game" he said in their language. When he spoke to the prince it was in the English. The girl did not know what they said, she just knew that the prince looked mad for some reason but he also looked a little sad. When her father told her they will be playing a game she smiled.

Abiding by, her father's rule, she closed her eyes.

"Now you will hear a big sound but if you don't open your eyes you will be the winner, understand dear?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. He looked down and made his hands into fists.

The girl nodded happily.

The man smiled and then nodded to the prince.

Vegeta raised a hand and an energy ball appeared.

"You promised it will be painless for her?" he asked

"I promise that it will and she won't even notice."

"Thank you"

Vegeta released the energy ball and killed the man.

Some of his blood splattered on his armor. He sighed and walked towards the girl who still had her eyes closed tight.

"There's just no other way girl, accept your death and move on." Vegeta said.

You could hear another explosion and the girl was gone.

----------Flashback----------

It's been weeks since he has seen the human girl, after countless of missions and trainings under Frieza he has almost forgotten about her.

He made his way to the healing chambers and went inside. There stood the nurse Betty. One of the humans Frieza collected. He has known Betty for quite some time. When Frieza took over his planet and after killing half of the saiyan population is when Zarbon kidnapped the woman and Frieza set her here.

The prince became close to the woman seeing her in a mother figure he never had. The Queen was killed by the King himself after one of their arguments. She talked back and suffered the consequences. He never told Betty once what he felt and when he thought he was letting down his composure he snapped back and treat her like a servant. But she knew.

"Vegeta, please sit down."

He sat on one of the tables. She began doing her check-ups but noticed a blank look on his face. He may have been here at the infirmary but in his mind he was somewhere else.

"I … can't believe I did that..." he said quietly.

"There was nothing you could do Vegeta, you know how Frieza is. It's either kill or be killed."

"What's the point on living then?!" he jumped off the table.

"I am… so tired of this. I try I really do. But I fail every time. I failed trying to save my people from Frieza, now look at us! We're just a handful of saiyans left! I can't keep doing this anymore! I can't keep doing his stupid dirty work and coming back half dead! I'm a slave on my own fucking planet! "He exploded.

Vegeta took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Sometimes I don't even know if I have something up my sleeve to play out and survive."

"Snap out of it! Remember don't lose yourself! Now get up here so I can treat those wounds"

Vegeta frowned but listened.

He mumbled on his way back towards the table and hoped on. "…stupid human woman…"

"Yea yea whatever"

He wasn't beating up bad, a couple of bruises but most of the blood wasn't his. She didn't even want to imagine what he did back there. Whatever it was. It was brutal.

"Okay, you're done. Now I suggest you go to your dorm and try to rest."

Vegeta turn t her and frown "Who said you can order me around?"

"I did now go! I don't want to see you back here again"

Vegeta laughed.

"Don't count on it human."

With the he left the healing chambers.

On his way his father's image came to his mind.

_This is his entire fault! He should've given in so easily like a weakling. Bah! I'm glad he's dead. We could've gathered our strongest saiyans and fought him off! But no!! Selling me to that stupid freak! I will never forgive him for that. I would never do that if I had a son. I am not my father!_

He stopped and noticed his reflection on a glass wall. No matter how much he hated his father, he always saw him whenever he would see himself in a mirror. He looked so much like the King.

Vegeta touched his cheek and look at the wall. Almost the exact look but he wasn't him. He was not his father and it made him glad. He smiled at his reflection.

"Well well, looky here Zarbon, the little prince is making himself look pretty for us." The fat pink balloon laughed.

"You don't need to try to look handsome little Vegeta. You already are" Zarbon said with his English accent.

Vegeta frowned and turn to them.

"Out of my way you idiots!"

"My my, aren't we a little arrogant today"

Vegeta turned away from them and kept walking.

"Have pleasant dreams punk" yelled Dodoria.

He made a turn towards his room and opened it.

"What?! What are you doing here?!"

So how was it? Lol poor little Vegeta.

More to come

Who was in his room? O.o hope you guys like. Next one coming soon.

Valentine

/bow


	8. A night with the humans

_**Okay sorry guys for the late post, been really busy. But I have not forgotten about the story It will still be posting later. I hope you all have enjoyed it so far and hope to see you guys through the end of it. **_

_**Thank you**_

_**Valentine **_

_**/bow**_

_

* * *

_

_**Previously…**_

_**Vegeta turned away from them and kept walking.**_

"_**Have pleasant dreams punk" yelled Dodoria.**_

_**He made a turn towards his room and opened it.**_

"_**What?! What are you doing here?!"**_

_

* * *

_

"**What are you doing here?!" he demeaned**

**Bulma was happy to see Vegeta again so she ran to hug him but before she even open her arms to do so, he pushed her down and she fell on the floor. She looked up with a pout on her face and she sniffed, getting ready to cry. **

**Bulma got up "Mommy!" and she ran towards the other woman that was in the room as well. This one was a blond human but the same resemblance as the Bulma girl. **

**Vegeta started to get annoyed. Here there were two woman and his room and he had no idea what they were doing there!**

"**Enough of this! You fools didn't answer my question! What are you doing here?! Who let you in?!" he screamed angrily. **

**The blond woman was about to answer when she got interrupted. **

"**I did. Is that a problem little Prince?" **

**Vegeta froze. Oh how he hated that voice!. **_**I take it anymore. Its my room and its not going to be occupied by some low humans! **_

"**As a matter a fact, I do have a problem with it. It's my personal room and it will not be invaded but some stupid humans! Even if its under your orders! I refuse --"**

**Before he could finish, he was pinned against the wall be the green Zarbon. He tried to struggle free but Zarbon was still too strong. **

"**Let go of me!" he grunted. "Let go before I send you to the next dimension! I said NOW!"**

**Frieza went towards the young Prince and he smacked him across the cheek with his tail, leaving a angry slash. Vegeta growled and look at Frieza. **

**Both Mother and daughter gasped at the situation. Now Bulma scared held his Mother close. Frieza noticed this and smiled. "No need to be afraid little one. He's quite alright. He just needs to be disciplined. See? He is just fine" he said turning towards Vegeta "Aren't you Prince?**

**Vegeta frowned towards Frieza. "Yes" **

**Zarbon whispered "Obedient little monkey" he smiled. **

**Vegeta gave a low growl promising in his mind that one day Zarbon will pay for saying that. **

"**Now listen up little prince" **

**Frieza said meanwhile Zarbon still pinning him against the wall so he wouldn't get away and try anything. **

"**These two humans will be staying for you until I say so."**

"**What?!" the prince asked shocked.**

**Zarbon pinned him tighter "Shut up and listen monkey boy!"**

"**As I was saying, the human doctor was send to another planet to gather more information of what I need. More technology would be good for what this pathetic planet of yours is lacking. " he said disgustingly. **

"**Let us go Zarbon. I have said all I needed to say"**

**Zarbon let go of the prince. Vegeta landed on his feet and scowled at Zarbon. **

**Before they walked out of his room , Frieza thought he say one last thing. **

"**Oh, and Vegeta don't let the humans sleep on the floor. You'll just have to do that. That is all"**

**Frieza left with his right hand man not too far behind. **

**The room became pretty quiet, no one moved an inch. You could hear little Bulma sniffing trying not to cry. She moved an inch towards Vegeta.**

**Bulma's mother held her close "No honey, stay here" **

**Meanwhile Vegeta was still standing on the same spot. A lot going on through his mind. He almost forgot that the humans were still there. **

"**Vegeta…?" asked Bulma becoming concerned for the young Prince. The cut looked like it hurt. **

**He stood there motionless. Bunny (Bulma's mother) "Hey… are you okay?"**

**Vegeta was breathing heavily. He felt like he was going to lose it. He felt like blasting these fools away. **_**How dare they just take up my space?! Fucking Frieza, order me around.! Now I have to live with these fools?! Ha and now to sleep on the floor?!? **_

"**Vegeta…" Bulma whispered.**

**Bulma was worried about Vegeta, a hit like that must've hurt. She slowly started walking to her friend. Bulma's mother held her daughter close to her, afraid of how the Prince will react. **

"**Bulma honey, stay here." **

"**But, mommy, he's hurt."**

**Bulma tried again walking towards Vegeta, but he seemed to snapped out of whatever world he was in his mind and looked at them. **

**He let out a small growl and went inside his private facilities. **

**Mother and daughter just stood there unsure of what to do next. **

* * *

_**Inside bathroom… **_

**He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He closed his eyes. His young body tired of meaningless missions and training drills. **

**When he opened his eyes, for a split second, he saw Frieza's reflection. Vegeta got angry and punched the mirror, in result, cutting his knuckles.**

**Vegeta sat on the cold floor and stared blankly. In his mind, he went back in time when he found out that his father could do nothing into stopping Frieza from kidnapping his son. The trade was made in order of the safety of the saiyan Prince. There was no honor in anything that Frieza did anymore. He was nothing but a mere collector and Vegeta was one of his trophies. **

**He tried to stop his father from making the deal with the Devil. Urging him to fight him off, but King Vegeta has made up his mind and the Prince must follow, he watched the long red cape of his father disappear from his room when he told him the news. The last time he ever saw him. **

**Vegeta frowned. How he hated his father! He would have never given up so easily! A true saiyan would have fought to the death. **_**He deserved to die! I would've killed him myself for being such a pitiful weakling!**_

**Part of him didn't want to get up and go back to the room where the humans were but a Prince wont sleep in his private bathroom. **

**Vegeta let out a long, heavy sigh. He got up from the floor and went towards the door. He opened it and went in.**

**First thing he noticed was the two woman sleeping on his bed. He looked at the floor, it really did not look inviting. Not suitable for the Prince of Saiyans. Vegeta held up his hand and forming a small energy ball. He looked back at the humans. If only he could just kill them easily he would be sleeping in his bed. **

**The energy ball illuminated the room, it woke up the mother. **

**She turned around and saw Vegeta sitting down on the floor, he leaned his back against a wall and try to close his eyes. **

**Bunny turned back away from the Prince before he noticed she was awake. She couldn't help herself but to feel pity for the boy. She didn't want him to sleep on the floor, the room is already cold as it is. On top of that Bulma and her barley fit on the bed , there wouldn't be enough space for him. And… **

**Bunny looked at her sleeping daughter. She didn't want to cause any trouble from Frieza. She had to keep her Bulma safe by any means necessary. Until they find a way to escape this hell. But Vegeta was close to her daughter's age. He is just a kid living in this hell as well. He looks so cold. She wonders how long has he been living like this. No one deserves to be treated like trash, especially a kid. Bunny let out a small sigh. **

"**Why aren't you asleep woman?!"**

**She gasped. Bunny didn't meant to be heard. **

"**I asked you a question. I will not repeat myself!"**

**She turned around and faced the mad Prince. "I'm sorry I couldn't sleep." **

"**And please enlighten me into why is that"**

"**It's too cold here, and I can't sleep knowing you on the floor"**

"**Oh please woman, spare me the nonsense of your stupid blabbering. Just be quiet and leave me in peace." he said tiredly. **

**Bunny was quiet for a moment until she remembered she had some capsules from back earth with her. She had some extra blankets and pillows. **

**She sat up and smiled at the Prince.**

**Vegeta noticing this frowned "What's with the stupid grin on your ugly mug for?" **

**She frowned. "Well if you must know, I have something for you in order to sleep more comfortably."**

"**Oh, and what's that?" he asked bored with his eyes closed. **

**She got off the bed and reached into her pocket and took out a couple of capsules. She clicked them and threw them on the floor leaving a small cloud. Vegeta jumped up ready to attack. The cloud evaporated and there were a pillow and a blanket on the floor. **

"**Please" she said taking them off the floor and handing it to him. "Take this and use it. I wont be able to rest until you do. "**

**Vegeta stared at the items carefully, as it were to be a trap. He frowned, took them and threw them at her face. "You fool! Does it look like I need help?! Just go back to the bed and shut your trap!"**

**Bunny stood there speechless. She has never heard a kid speak in such way. She only tried to help him. The floor is not hard and cold for anyone to sleep on but he looked like his made up his mind and there was nothing she could do to stop him.**

**She walked back to the bed and lay down next to her daughter. "Use them if you please" was the last thing she said to him. **

**There was nothing else but silenced for the next ten minutes. Then she could hear the pillow being picked up and the blanket being dragged from the floor. She sneaked a peek and saw the Prince laying on the grown resting his head on the pillow and he blanket covering him from the cold. **

**She smiled. **

_**So how is it so far? **_

_**That was soo sweet of Bunny to give him that. And how Vegeta took the pillow and blanket at the end. Will he ever trust Bulma and her Mother?**_

_**Find out on the next chapter.**_

_**Valentine**_

_**/bow **_


	9. bad dream and dangerous planning

**Here's the next chapter ^-^ **

* * *

_**Previously…**_

_**There was nothing else but silenced for the next ten minutes. Then she could hear the pillow being picked up and the blanket being dragged from the floor. She sneaked a peek and saw the Prince laying on the grown resting his head on the pillow and he blanket covering him from the cold. **_

_

* * *

_

***Nightmare***

"**Beg for mercy!" screamed Frieza.**

**He was down on the floor hardly breathing, blood falling down the side of his face. **

**He found a bit of strength to get up and try to escape but before he could turn around the corner, the devil appeared in front of him. **

"**Do it monkey! Pledge your loyalty to me!"**

"**No!… A prince does not beg, especially to a freak… like… y-you!" he was almost out of breath when he said that. **

"**A prince huh? Of what?! All your race is dead!"**

"**No! that's not… true!" **

"**Give me the pleasure to prove you wrong monkey" **

**Frieza started dragging Vegeta across the hall leading to a small dark room. He stood outside and smiled to the Prince. **

"**So you still think you are a Prince?"**

**Vegeta stood there, not able to answer either because he was too tired and hurt or because he was afraid of the answer. **

"**Quiet now aren't you boy?! Well why don't you let **_**them **_**answer!" **

**He opened the door and pushed him in before Prince Vegeta was able to try and get out Frieza closed the door on his face. **

"**No let me out!" **

**He started to realize that the room had a horrible stench! It had a bad rotten foul. It was pitch black and difficult to find out the source of the smell. He tried walking and feeling his surroundings but nothing. Until he felt something hard on the floor. He reached down and touched it. It felt like a body!**

**He pulled back his arm fast. He felt too afraid to move. **

**He held up his hand and with a huge sigh illuminated the room with his energy ball. **

**His mouth dropped opened. Nothing came out, no sound. **

**All around him were bodies! Bodies of saiyans! Most of them were dead but the other part were still alive! Their bodies decaying. Pieces of their flesh were falling down to the ground. **

**Paralyzed by fear, some of the bodies started crawling towards the Prince. **

"**Why didn't you try to save us Prince! How could you" **

"**You left us here to die!"**

"**It's all your fault!"**

"**The proud saiyan race is dead thanks to you!"**

"**It's all because of you" **

"**No! I did everything to save you! I tried! Please…" Vegeta pleaded. **

**It was no use, they started grabbing his feet. They were shaking him.**

"**Now you will join the rest of your race, 'Prince Vegeta'!".**

"**No let me go! Dammit! … let go" **

"**Hey wake up" Bunny tried to shake him. **

"**Let me go!" he screamed and pushed whoever was close to him. **

**Bunny flew across the room and hit the wall. **

**When Vegeta looked his surroundings he realized that it was all a dream. He saw the Human mother lying on the floor looking at him shocked. He could have killed her. **

"**I didn't…" he was speechless. Was he about to apologize to her? To a human?! For what? She was the one who was in his personal space. **

"**What do you want anyway?!"**

"**You were having a bad dream… I just wanted to wake you up from it." she said standing up. **

**Vegeta stared at her. What a weird creature she was. Why was his bad dream anything to do with her. He sat up and looked around and something caught his attention. Bulma still invaded his bed. She did looked peaceful sleeping there. Vegeta frowned it should've been him sleeping there no her. **

"**So what did you dream about?" she asked. **

"**Tsk!, why do you care?" He couldn't believe that she tried to converse with him. **

"**Well sometimes talking about it helps, so it wont be on your mind all day. It will make your bad dream go away"**

"**My whole life is nothing but a bad dream" he whispered. But she heard. **

**Then the door opened and Nappa came in. Bunny gasped. She has never seen any man that large before, bigger than her door back at capsule corp. Then she was sadden. How she missed home. **

"**How dare you barge in here?! Nappa explain yourself!"**

**Bunny was concerned. No kid that she's ever seen has ever been this angry and for someone to just walk in his room. He's too furious. **

"**Listen Vegeta, Frieza is gone for the rest of the week! Your off the hook from the mission he gave you." **

"**What?!"**

"**I mean is that you have the whole week free! He took Zarbon and Dodoria with him." **

"**They're gone? Why that's the best news I've ever heard.! This is great! Now we can act together and overthrown Frieza and his army! "**

**Nappa was confused. The Prince betraying Frieza? Nothing good will come out of this, just more dead saiyans. He cant let Vegeta go with his plan.**

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting ****L I'll try to be on time better next time I'll be adding more chapters!! Its not over yet!**

**Valentine **

**/bow J **


	10. Defeating Frieza?

_Sorry guys for a LOONNG wait was at the hospital for a couple for a while and _

_I didn't pay the bill for the internet because had to pay other stuff lol but_

_I haven't forgotten about my story _

_It took a while to come back_

_But here I am live and well_

_I'm going to keep posting my story_

_And I hope you guys will keep on reading and reviewing _

_Here is the rest and more to come_

_-Valentine_

Previously…

"_They're gone? Why that's the best news I've ever heard.! This is great! Now we can act together and overthrown Frieza and his army! "_

_Nappa was confused. The Prince was betraying Frieza? Nothing good will come out of this, just more dead saiyans. He cant let Vegeta go with his plan._

For the last 2 weeks he's been training non stop. Having the possibility of defeating Frieza has given him the drive he needed to reach a goal he was destined to be. The legendary. Super Saiyan but everything has his limits and the young prince has reached his.

He decided to call it a day and turned off the training room.

Vegeta entered his room getting ready to prepare the saiyans for the battle against Frieza, though they are not informed of the Prince's intentions.

He wore his blue jumpsuit , over that the saiyan armor with his royal symbol on the left. He took out his cape which his is the same replica of his father. Lastly putting on his combat gloves and boots.

He got up and look at himself in the mirror, he could not deny the resemblance of his father. The only thing he will do different is that he will fight till the very end.

The corridor was almost empty as the saiyans waited patiently for their Prince to arrive. Only a few of Frieza's guard were on standby. It did not matter, if they planned to attack Vegeta, they were easily killed.

He entered the room where he was being waited on, and faced his comrades. They were only few saiyans left from before but enough to cause damage. He spotted the humans at the very end. _What are they doing here?.._

He stood in front of the crowd with his body guard Nappa by his side. Radditz was not to far behind.

"You may be wondering as to why you were called upon here. I believe that we have reached our limits. No more are we to be treading as lap dogs! Frieza has had his last stay. He is to be exile from our planet!"

This confused the saiyans. No one has thought of going up against Frieza, it would be a death wish. They murmured with each other of the Prince's plan.

One dared to speak up "but Prince, no one can go against Frieza, that would be suicide!"

"If you are too weak and scared , you are no saiyan and will join in with Frieza's death! Is that understood? We will stand together, we may not be the same amount of saiyans as before, but we are more than enough to defeat him and his pitiful army. Even those who are gone, are with us as we go on. He may have broken us, beaten us, killed half of our people but there is one thing he cannot take, that is our pride. We're Saiyans!"

Half of the crowd agreed with the prince. You could hear their positive comments and cheers. Even the humans seemed to join in on the spirit.

"My my" said Bunny "I cant fight to save my life but all his speech is psyching me up".

But not all agreed with the Prince. Though he maybe silenced, his body guard thought this would end up bad, ruining the Prince and the rest of the saiyan race. He must be stopped.

"The rest of you will take on Dodoria and that green freak Zarbon, whoever is free will take on the rest of his army. I will go after Frieza myself, if I choose back up, Nappa will be commanded to fight along my side, Radditz as well. You will only answer to me for any commands, Is that understood?"

"Sir yes Sir!"

Vegeta made his way to the humans.

"Just what do you think you are doing here?"

Bunny held his daughter close "We heard that you were going to give a speech, we were curious so we wanted to listen to your plans"

"Pff! For what? It's not like you two can fight. This stupid girl is just a kid doesn't really have a purpose here and you, well you have no fighting skills, pretty sure you don't know how to fire a weapon but with your looks, you can probably survive as a concubine"

Bunny gasped. Never in her life has she been spoken to in that manner and by a kid.

Bulma looked at her mother confused "Mommy what's a concubine?"

"Honey don't listen to-"

"It's a woman who fucks men to survive, kind of like your… 'Mommy' heh"

He laughed out loud and walked out of the room.

Vegeta walked down the corridor hall. His mind was going over the plans on attacking Frieza. He couldn't take it anymore, living under his command has been hell.

"Well well, if it isn't the little prince of scum."

Vegeta hated that voice, it belong to the Captain Ginyu. Behind him were his followers.

"What the hell do you want Ginyu?"

"All's I wanted was to hear your little plan on killing off your Master. That's right kid, I know everything."

Vegeta smirked. "Then run to him like a good dog and tell him of my plans"

The Ginyu Force laughed out loud.

"We're not going to do that my little Prince" said the orange warrior named Jeice

"You see" he continued walking towards him "not only will Frieza eventually know what your planning but he will also give you what you deserve for organizing to kill him."

"And we'll be there" said Ginyu "To finally watch you die"

"What makes you think you stand a chance Vegeta?" asked Burter.

"The difference between me and the rest of you is I'm a true warrior, I'm a Super Saiyan." Vegeta said with confidence. He's been training without a stop and he is sure that he achieved his goal.

The Ginyu Forced laughed at Vegeta's face. "Not that silly myth again" said the Captain.

"Don't you get it kid? You are nothing and will be nothing, other than Frieza's little pet. That is your true destiny until you die, which should be soon you pathetic trash."

Vegeta growled "You take that back! I AM a super saiyan and I WILL destroy Frieza and you all will be next."

They stood quiet and smirked "You think you can defeat us? So let's see this thing so called 'Super Saiyan' " taunted Jeice.

Vegeta attacked at full force but he pretended to attack Jeice and went straight for Ginyu.

But Ginyu was too strong for Vegeta and kicked him in the stomach. The prince fell down holding his sides in pain.

"No! I'll teach you to bite your tongue in my presence.!" Shouted Vegeta and got up again attacking them all at the same time.

Jeice got behind Vegeta and held him off. Ginyu and the rest took turns beating him up.

After minutes which felt like hours they let him go and Vegeta fell to the floor.

"Look at you! Pathetic! If you can't even kill us, what makes you think you have a chance with Frieza. He is ten times stronger than we are. Just stay on the floor, that's where you belong. You will Never escape here, and you will die here." said Ginyu and he with the rest left, leaving the Prince on the floor.

After a couple of minutes lying there, he got slowly got up and cleaned off the blood from his face. Holding his side he made his way to his room.

As soon as he went inside he noticed the humans sitting on the floor eating.

Bunny and his daughter were having some dinner they got from the dining hall.

He sighted "You're still here"

"Are you okay..?" asked Bunny.

"Shut up"

"Would you like to join us? There's enough for you too."

"Just be quiet and let me sleep" he said as he brought himself on to the bed. Vegeta couldn't escape his thoughts. _What if they're right?.. And I can't kill Frieza? The Gynu Force are strong but Frieza is stronger and I couldn't even make a dent against them! Am I really stuck here forever, until Frieza is done with me? Is this really what my destiny is?_ before he could sleep his door open and Nappa came in.

"What do you want Nappa, I want to get some rest" he said tiredly sitting up. After a long day of training and rounding up the saiyans and getting beaten up, he was pretty tired.

"Prince Vegeta, listen. We must think rationally. Frieza is too strong for us, even if its just you me and Radditz, he will still be too strong."

"Not if we all attack at the same time. We will come up with an approach. The rest will attack Zarbon and that pink freak . You and Radditz will distract Frieza and that's when I go for his throat!"

"Listen Vegeta" Nappa said trying to reason with the young Prince "Don't you think Frieza ever thought of us going against him? It must've gone through his mind and maybe he has a back up plan incase we think on betraying him. We must think clearly because… we could lose"

Vegeta sighed heavily "I promised the rest that we would win I can't back down now"

After a couple of second Vegeta broke off the silence.

"Besides!" he said jumping off the bed "What are you scared? Where is your pride Nappa? You're nothing but my bodyguard. You have no opinions of any matter all you are order to do is follow my command and shut the fuck up moron. Now get out of my room.!"

When Nappa left the room Bunny and Bulma were quiet. They didn't want to anger Vegeta anymore than he already was. Vegeta finally went to sleep in his bed this time, Bunny didn't say anything, she wanted him to sleep comfortable so she brought some capsules with sleeping bags. "Tomorrow is gonna be a long day" she said.

_Hope this was a good chapter, another come up soon! _

_Valentine_


	11. Betrayal

_Betrayal _

_Vegeta was in his room relaxing. After the non-stop training days he deserved it. _

_Bunny and Bulma came in the room with a tray of food. _

"_Vegeta!" screamed Bulma as soon as she saw him. She held a small brown box by her hip and set it down. He could hear her whisper something to it but it was inaudible._

"_We've brought some dinner incase you are hungry" said Bunny. _

"_Hmp!" was his reply and remained lying down on his bed._

_Bunny and Bulma sat down Indian style and began eating their meal. _

_After a couple of minutes out of the corner of her eye Bunny saw Vegeta getting of his bed and joining them for lunch._

"_This is unreal, a Prince joining some peasants earthlings for a meal and on the floor out of all places." _

_After dinner Bulma felt asleep on Bunny's lap._

"_She doesn't last very long does she?" Vegeta asked when he noticed Bulma snoring very lightly on her mother's lap. _

"_Well she's seven and it's really late. She must have been tired."_

"_Bah tired? She's been through nothing yet" _

_A flashback came through Vegeta's mind when he was training with his father. He was only four years old but his power level was very close to his father. But his father wanted to push him harder. He wanted his son to became the legendary Super Saiyan. _

"_Get up boy! Get up! This is not the time to be resting!" the King yelled at his son. _

"_I can't father, please I don't have energy to move anymore." he coughed. His father always trained him, the King never really harmed his son. Sometimes he made the mistake and forgot his limits but the Prince was never in any real danger with him. But there was only so much he could take. _

"_You can't? I wont allow you to use that word ever again. Can't is only for weaklings, leave that to the third class but are a Prince, you are the leader of the Elites, and it is your duty to reach the Saiyan of Legend. Now don't make me repeat myself, GET UP and try again!"_

Bunny's voiced interrupted him and brought him back to realty. 

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"I asked how old are you" Bunny repeated the question.

After the longest seconds he finally answered.

"Eight"

Bunny couldn't believe someone so young can go through so much. His face always shows anger but yet if you look close enough there is fear and sadness. 

She continued staring at him. 

_I have to do something _she thought _I have to do something to help him. I cant let him feel this way, he may not be my child but he is my Bulma's age. I would never want her to feel sad and alone now or never. _

"Why are you staring?" he asked getting angry. She just stared without a word. 

"Nothing, I'm sorry"

There was a knock on the door. 

"What do you want?" shouted Vegeta, knowing fully who it was.

"Prince let me in, I have to talk to you." Nappa explained through the door.

"Come in idiot!"

When Nappa entered the door, Bunny stiffened. She didn't like him, he was too big and scary. Vegeta noticed her get uneasy and chuckled softly. 

"Make It quick"

"Prince" Nappa bowed. He always showed loyalty. "Frieza and his man are returning earlier than we expected."

"What?" he asked getting up from the floor. "How early?"

"They are on their way as we speak Prince"

"No! That will ruin everything. The rest are not ready yet, they were suppose to return in a couple of weeks!" he started pacing around the room.

Nappa watched him quietly.

"_No no no no! It's not fair, he wasn't suppose to be here yet! The others have not reached their peak. Dammit he can't do this to me, I'm so close. I know I'm close on reaching Super Saiyan. Frieza is about to ruin everything! That FREAK! "_ Vegeta started breathing heavily "It isn't fair!" he shouted as he pounded his fists against the wall.

Bunny was startled and looked down at Bulma who, thankfully, still was asleep. 

"Why is he returning early?" he whispered but it was loud enough to be heard.

"He.. received a tip from someone of your…. plans." he said carefully. 

He couldn't believe his ears. Someone told him his plans. Someone actually contacted him and betrayed the Prince.

"…Who?" he asked after a while.

Nappa remained quiet.

"Dammit Nappa tell me NOW before I beat it out of you!"

"It… it was Radditz." 

Vegeta was shocked. _Radditz? How? Why? He was my father's right hand man. I've known him as long as I lived. How can he betray me like that? How DARE he! _

He expected for the Ginyu Force to do something like this but Radditz? Someone from his bloodline? It was unacceptable. 

Nappa could feel Vegeta's level rising within seconds. This was not going to end good he had a gut feeling about it. 

"Where is he?"

"In the training chambers"

"… let's go see him" Vegeta walked up to Nappa and they headed towards the door. 

"Wait!" Bunny finally spoke.

Both saiyans stopped but only Nappa turned to face her. Vegeta remained still.

"Don't go, you could get hurt. Just stay here"

"Woman… you are in no position to be giving me orders" with that he walked away. Nappa looked at her for one second and 

When they finally reached the training room chambers, Vegeta and Nappa heard some of the saiyans talking to Radditz. Vegeta shushed Nappa and leaned closer to hear. 

"I can't believe the Prince actually thinks he has a chance against Frieza."

"Yeah, he must be dreaming"

"Why would he think we would help him, Is he out of his mind? it's a suicide mission"

"Well little does he know that Frieza is on his way, he knows what he planned but he also knows that we want no part of it"

"Yea but Vegeta don't know that"

"I can't believe you actually told him"

"I had to" this voiced belonged to Radditz "That plans was too crazy. There is no way we are going up against Frieza."

"What are you going to do if he finds out"

"He wont find out" said Radditz. Little does he know Vegeta heard everything.

"_So no one was going to help? After all I've done from them? I've become a slave to Frieza to save the last of the saiyan race and this is how I'm rewarded? _

Vegeta couldn't take it anymore and he busted inside the training room.

The saiyans gasped as the saw Vegeta entered the room.

"Vegeta" Radditz said shocked. 

"I heard everything" was the last thing he said. 

_So how you liking this chapter? I cant believe Radditz did that! What an ASS _

_Stupid traitor! Well anyway follow me on the next chapter!_

_-Valentine _


	12. Facing the music

_Previously…_

_Vegeta couldn't take it anymore and he busted inside the training room._

_The saiyans gasped as the saw Vegeta entered the room._

"_Vegeta" Radditz said shocked. _

"_I heard everything" was the last thing he said. _

"Vegeta" Radditz gasped " I can explain…"

"Explain?" Vegeta said fuming "Explain what, your betrayal?"

"…" Radditz was speechless.

"Nothing to say?" Vegeta screamed "It's hard to tell who has your back from who has it long enough just to stab you in it!"

"But Vegeta you have to understand " Radditz pleaded "He would have killed us all!"

"Then you should have died!" he roared "Die rather than betraying your Prince, your people! We would have fought together! I had this planned and you do this behind my back?" his ki rising within seconds.

"Vegeta" Nappa whispered "Calm down"

"And the rest of you!" ignoring Nappa, he then turned to the other saiyans.

"Now Prince" some of them starting backing out. When Prince Vegeta gets angry, its really hard to control him. He goes berserk and does things without thinking. Which the rest of the saiyans are afraid that he might actually go and attack them. None of them have a chance against the Prince, only if they attacked him all at once.

"What happed back there when you ALL agreed to this. Did I imagined it? And now you back off? What is the matter with all of you? Frieza CANNOT be here anymore! This is MY planet still, OUR planet and you are just going to let him get away with that? Don't you understand, we can win! Everything was planned already!"

"But Prince" Radditz dared to step up and speak. "Frieza is just way too strong. We heard that his power level is not even the half of it. So even if we all attack at the same time, he would win. No matter what. Are you willing to loose whatever we have left of our race? There has to be a way but not like this. It's futile sir. I'm sure Frieza thought that we might do this one day"

Vegeta turned to Radditz hearing what he had to say.

"Prince we have to think rationally" he continued " I'm not saying your idea is bad, all I'm saying that its too soon to attack, we need more time to get stronger, for you to reach your power level goal. Going for it right now would be suicide. Zarbon and Dodoria are not the only ones in his army. He has plenty of more, so imagine everyone attacking us at the same time, how are we going to go up against Frieza. Vegeta we need more time to think" he said trying to reason with him in hope that he wont go mad.

"Maybe you're right…" Vegeta finally spoke. He felt like the one opportunity on finally freeing himself from Frieza is long gone. _Frieza is never going to leave. _

Vegeta started to walk away.

Napa thought on following him but decided he needed time for himself.

Walking down the corridor, he was lost in his own thoughts. But he was then disturbed when he felt someone grab a hold of him. "What is the meaning of this-"

"Shut up punk!" voice belonged to none other than Dodoria

Zarbon and Dodoria help the Prince by both arms and dragged him away.

"Let go of me at once!" he screamed as he tried to kick his way out of their grip but it was useless they had a strong hold of him.

When they reached Frieza's throne room.

_NO!.. _ Vegeta tried his best to free himself. Then he was thrown inside. When Vegeta stood up, Zarbon and Dodoria were gone. Inside was only Frieza and Vegeta alone.

It was too quiet.

"So I heard what you were planning Vegeta" he finally said. His voice sounded irritated and angry.

Vegeta had no way to explain himself this time. No idea on how to get out of this.

_What can I say? That Radditz was lying? He wont buy that, he knows that Radditz would never do anything against me. He's just standing there waiting for an explanation that I don't have. _

They stood there, both of them quiet.

"Nothing to say for yourself?" Frieza asked.

"It was… just a misunderstanding my Lord" he said without thinking.

"Please enlighten me Vegeta"

After a couple of breaths, Vegeta finally answered.

"It's just that.. My Lord, partly this planet is still … under my name. I felt like I had no control on anything anymore. No one listens my orders anymore. Not even my own people. I don't want to take all the authority but… I feel like I still have some say on some of the missions."

Frieza said nothing.

"My plans were not to overthrow you my Lord" he continued carefully. "I was just looking for a compromise. On some of the missions we are given to do. I don't want to answer to Zarbon or Dodoria nor anyone else but you. I feel like I lost my title and .. I want it back. " he finished.

Frieza stood still staring down at Vegeta.

"Well I do not agree on what you said little Prince. You have NO authority on anything. This is MY planet now, and I own you. Everything you do will be under my command. You have no opinion on anything. The rest of your race are also under my command. You have no freedom whatsoever. Understand me?" he shouted.

Vegeta nodded.

"Now as for your little plan, considered a failure. You will NEVER defeat me."

Vegeta nodded.

"From now on your training with Nappa is discontinued. I will now train you. I want you to meet me here as soon as you awake from your slumber."

Vegeta nodded "Please excuse me my Lord and a million apologies" he bowed and headed towards the exit when-

It was too fast to even noticed but Frieza lunged towards Vegeta and pinned him against the wall. Using his tail, he started squeezing his neck.

"If I find out you are making plans like this ever again. I will NOT hesitate to kill you and I WILL make it the most painful death you have ever seen. You hear me?"

"ye-yes-yes" he said quickly out of breath.

He still held him a little longer, then he let him go.

Vegeta gasped for air.

"Now go back to your dorm. I don't want to see your ugly face for the rest of the day."

He nodded and quickly left.

Finally he reached his room. Bulma was asleep holding the brown box he has seen her with before and Bunny was sitting looking at what seemed to be, photo album.

"Hey" he said to Vegeta.

Vegeta just went straight to his bed.

"Would you like to see some pictures?" she asked.

"Why the hell do you think I'd be interested?" he replied rudely.

Bunny stood up and went towards Vegeta. She smiled and gave him the picture album.

Then headed back to sleep next to her daughter.

Vegeta quietly opened the book. He was greeted with pictures of Bulma smiling in a small pool. Then it was a picture of the whole family. Bunny was standing next to her husband as they held hands and Bulma was sitting on a pink cheer with the biggest smile he has ever seen. Truly a happy family.

Happy. Peaceful. Each pictures was like that, no one showed any sadness, loneliness, hatred, humiliation. No emotions that he felt.

He set the picture album aside and went to sleep.

Hope you enjoyed this one as well. Let see what happens next.

-Valentine


	13. A horrible act

_Previously _

_Vegeta quietly opened the book. He was greeted with pictures of Bulma smiling in a small pool. Then it was a picture of the whole family. Bunny was standing next to her husband as they held hands and Bulma was sitting on a pink cheer with the biggest smile he has ever seen. Truly a happy family. _

_Happy. Peaceful. Each pictures was like that, no one showed any sadness, loneliness, hatred, humiliation. No emotions that he felt. _

_He set the picture album aside and went to sleep._

Vegeta was startled awake by a rustling noise, when he turned around he saw Bulma sitting on her sleeping bag putting on her tennis shoes. _What is she up to?_

Bulma got up and went to her got out a little box with small holes around it. Then she tipped toed her way out of the room. _What is that? _Vegeta couldn't believe that the girl has enough courage to sneak her way out. Curiosity to the best of him and decided to followed the earth girl.

Bulma was walking down the hallway holding the mysterious box close to her. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around.

Vegeta leaned his back against the wall, allowing the shadows to cover him.

Bulma kept on walking and stopping at the end of the hall. She looked at the alarm box that prevented her from going outside.

Vegeta chuckled _ha looks like the end of the road for you girl._

But Bulma reached out towards the box and took off the lid. She looked at the wires and disable the alarm.

_Unreal! This girl disabled the system in less than a minute! But how? She's just a kid. _He wanted to get to the bottom of this so he presume to follow her outside.

After a minute he realized she was going towards his hide-out. He couldn't believe she remember the way there. Vegeta hid behind a tree and looked at her.

Bulma was sitting down with her box whispering to it. "Okay we're out Luna, I know you're gonna love this place. It's so pretty!"

"Why are you talking to a box you silly girl?"

Bulma turned around and saw Vegeta with his blue jumpsuit, arms crossed, a scowl on his face.

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta frowned "Be quiet! Now why do you keep carrying that stupid box?"

"Sit sit Vegeta, I want you to meet someone"

Vegeta look at her curiously but listen to her and sat down on the grass.

Bulma took the box and placed it gently in front of him. The box moved a little bit.

"Open it"

"Why? What's in it?"

"It's a surprise hehe"

"Don't lie girl, if you are planning to attack me you got another thing coming!"

Bulma giggled "Veggie just opened it. It's nothing bad"

"Don't call me that name, understand?" he yelled.

"Uh hello, now who's being loud?" she said.

He growled. She's a feisty one.

Vegeta tried to open the box but it sprung open and a little black furry creature jumped out and into Vegeta's lap.

"What the hell is it?"

"It's my kitty, Vegeta meet Luna, Luna meet Vegeta"

"What the hell is a kitty?"

The kitten purred against Vegeta's belly. "It's .. it's ugly"

"Pet it Veggie she's really soft" Bulma grabbed Vegeta's hand and placed it against the cat's fur. He felt the kitten's fur really soft.

The cat started walking circles around Vegeta 'meow meow'

Vegeta petted the cat from the head down the tail. Luna purred again and pressed her head against his palm. Vegeta smiled a little. "She's weird."

The kitty laid on top of Vegeta's legs. His tail swinging from left to right happily where she is.

"Look, she has a tail just like you!"

It was Vegeta's turn to laugh "Yes but I hardly think this creature can turn into an ape under a full moon."

"A what?"

Vegeta sighed "Some other time for that story girl" he said looking down at the cat.

Vegeta lost track of time, he was suppose to report to Frieza's throne room as soon as he woke up. He never reported himself late, he's really in for it now.

"Look we have to go back, so get up and hide this creature before it's seen"

"No not until you say her name and her name is Luna"

"Hide Stupid Luna before someone spots her!"

"Okay okay"

Bulma and Vegeta were walking down the corridor when Vegeta noticed Captain Ginyu and the rest of the Ginyu Force heading down in their direction.

"Great, here we go" he whispered. Bulma look at him confused.

"Ha-ha Prince Vegeta fancy running into you here, with your little female friend." said Jeice.

"I see you're up and running after our little meeting yesterday, you saiyans sure heal quickly" said Ginyu.

"We just want to pass Ginyu, so you and the rest of you fools move out of my way"

"Oh? On your way to see Lord Frieza? We know Vegeta, it seems that your late and we're here to take you to him."

"So just come with us in a friendly matter or we drag you there by your hair"

"Vegeta…?" whispered Bulma

"Fine, let me just take the human girl back to the room. "

Ginyu laughed "No no little Prince , the girl comes with us too, she is the explanation to Frieza as to why you are late"

Bulma leaned close behind Vegeta.

They followed them towards Frieza's wing. Vegeta grew with anxiety , he doesn't know how Frieza will react when he hears that Vegeta was late because he was with the human girl, what he will do, or to her. He turned and looked at Bulma. She was scared.

Finally the reached Frieza's door. "In you go you little punk" said Burter.

Vegeta went inside Bulma was close behind him holding the Luna in her arms.

Frieza was looking out the window, his back facing Vegeta.

Zarbon was close to his side.

"Lord Frieza" Vegeta bowed "I apologize for my tardiness, I should've paid more attention, I promise it won't happened again."

Seconds passed and Frieza still didn't said a word or did not moved.

"It's fine Vegeta, I will allow it this time" he said finally turning around and facing him. Then he noticed Bulma.

"I assume you are late because of this girl?"

Vegeta didn't know what to say, the Ginyu Force must've told him. He had to face the music.

"A million apologies my Lord, it would never repeat again"

"See to it that it doesn't monkey"

"Meow"

"What was that?" Frieza asked.

_Damn that girl and that stupid creature!_

The cat jumped out of Bulma's arms and landed in front of Frieza.

"Dammit" Vegeta whispered.

"Luna!" Bulma screamed and ran towards her cat.

"Bulma get back!" Vegeta screamed at her. That was the first time he said her name. He may not admit it out loud but he has come to be found of this girl, even if its just a little.

Frieza was watching all of this in amuse. He noticed the girl was getting the attention of the young Prince.

Bulma stopped and looked up to face Frieza.

He smirked down at her.

Bulma ran back and hid behind Vegeta

"Vegeta step forward please" said Frieza.

Vegeta quietly obeyed and stepped in front of Frieza.

"Did you allow this girl to keep this.." he looked down at the cat "this thing?"

"It's just a pet of hers sire, it's not harmful so I saw no need to deny it"

Frieza walked towards the end of his throne room and picked up what looked like to be a dagger. Vegeta held his breath.

Frieza walked back and looked at Vegeta.

"Kill it" and handed him the dagger.

"No!" Bulma screamed but was held back by Zarbon who stood there watching the whole show.

"Now Vegeta, I have no time. I wont allow this creature to be here."

"But sire" he said "it's not doing any harm to anyone"

"DO IT!" he shouted.

Vegeta grabbed the dagger and looked down at the cat. He grabbed it by the fur on her neck and picked it up.

"Vegeta no! please my kitty!" Bulma screamed now in tears. "Give her to me!"

Vegeta's hand shook a little bit. He tried to drown Bulma's voice away. Vegeta looked at the cat, it started at him, not know of what was going to happen. So innocent.

Then Vegeta stabbed the cat in the stomach. It made a horrible sound, a shrieking sound. It began to hurt his ears.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Bulma screamed crying hysterically.

The blood from the cat's stomach trickled down the dagger into Vegeta's hand. It kept on shrieking until it made no sound.

Frieza chuckled softly. "Good now you can go to your room and take the girl with you. You know how much I hate crying."

Vegeta knew perfectly.

He went towards Bulma, grabbed her by the arm and took her away. She kept on hitting him and crying the whole way.

"Killer Killer Killer" she chanted. "I hate you!"

He didn't expect the words to affect him so much.

They finally reached his room and Bulma ran towards his mom crying.

"What happened?" she held Bulma closely and demanded an answer.

"He killed Luna!"

Man, that was hard for me to write. How will Vegeta react to this. Will he just not care? Will he do anything to gain Bulma's trust again?

Stay tuned!

-Valentine.


End file.
